


Spiders Are Worth Being Afraid Of (also Peter Parker)

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Peter Parker, Except Peter Doesn’t Entirely Follow That These Times, Protective Peter Parker, Punching, Taskmaster - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Every time Peter got pissed and was a badass as the result—————Now with more emotions and situations!—————{in this story Peter can copy the powers and skills of someone he’s seen them with if emotional enough}—————Now has a reputation of: “Cute af but don’t get him angry trust me” and “Polite in the Sheets and Scary on the Streets”





	Spiders Are Worth Being Afraid Of (also Peter Parker)

**_🧬 SaWbAo_  
** _ ** —————** _   
** _ Spiders are worth being afraid of  
—————  
Every time Peter got pissed and was a badass as the result_ **

**_Now with more emotions and situations!_  
_ —————_  
{in this story Peter can copy the powers and skills of someone he’s seen them with if emotional enough}  
—————**  
•Wanda made a comment about Tony that Pepper didn’t let slide and the second Wanda took a step Peter got in her face  
-Peter has watched Umbrella Academy so can use Allison’s powers to make Wanda back off

•Thanos & co  
-Peter has watched Avatar so can use Toph’s Metal Bending as weapons

•Women attacked May at Mall  
-Rumors women into turning herself in with a backstory that she didnt know what got into her

•Substitute got out of control with MJ  
-Saw X-men and can use Gambit’s charm to convince the teacher they’re out of place

•Flash went too far with Ned  
-Looses control of anger and punches him (gets so scared of Tony being mad he accidentally charms the principal into being lenient and not telling anyone)

•Flash went too far with him  
-Is having a bad day and instinctively rumor’s Flash into not being a bully anymore

•He got fed up with Tony and Steve  
-Looses control of anger again and punches Cap then charms both of them into talking out their problems comfortably

•Sam accidentally went too far with him  
-Peter had a bad day, is tired, and accidentally uses the Force and Deciet’s powers (Sanders Sides) to shut Sam up then move him out of the way

•Loki tried to take advantage of his friends and endanger his class  
-Consciously aware of anger but unaware of accidentally using Thor’s powers

•Takes out anger in training with Nat  
-Has seen Quicksilver fight and had so much adrenaline he started using superspeed without realizing

•Has punching WALL in his bedroom(he made it himself)  
-Peter gets angry sometimes and using the wall can be a great way of calming him down

•Sees another woman being assaulted in an alley  
-and makes a fucking public broadcast hacking all screens literally across the globe and having it translated as needed charmspeaking: “men, step the fuck up and stop assaulting women, period. women, this isn’t an excuse to assault men, just because the public sees it less doesnt mean i dont know you exist. I’m done with all of this assaulting other human beings bs. stop lowering the iq of earth’s population you idiots”  
**_—————  
Now has a reputation of: “Cute af but don’t get him angry trust me” and “Polite in the Sheets and Scary on the Streets”_**


End file.
